


Bi The Way

by SoGayItHurts



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chiley, Coming Out, Gay!(even though it's not actually mentioned) Riley, I still love Kendall, LGBTQ, M/M, Power Rangers - Freeform, Queen Shelby, bi!Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: Chase. You know, that kiwi boy known for hooking up with more girls than there are in Amber Beach. Well, he isn't what you think...I still suck at summaries clearly, anyway, Chase isn't straight. I knew it. You know it. Also, this story may include a few swear words so...





	Bi The Way

Chase POV:

Giggling. Too much giggling. 

"Chase! Oh my god, you're too funny," One of them pushed my arm, jokingly.  
I wasn't even sure if I had said anything or not, but apparently whatever I had said was hilarious, because a group of giggling girls sat around me. I'm never sure how I get into these situations, but there were about five girls now, sitting on a table with me being the centre. They were laughing and screaming loudly, but my ears were so used to it, I could hardly tell.  
One of them (Lauren? Laura? I don't know their names,) placed a hand on my thigh. A chill ran up my spine. Oh, lord, here we go again. I smiled, trying to signal (in some miraculous way) that I did not want anything from her, I mean come on! Is that all I am? A free prostitute?

I continue talking to them, though, just because I didn't want to have sex, doesn't mean I don't want to lead them on. I don't know why, it just amuses me, to wait until they could practically get naked on the spot, and then I just leave. Call me whatever you want, I don't care.  
"Your accents a right turn on, you know," One of them said.  
"You should be a model, not going to lie," Another complimented.  
"So...you seeing anybody?" The blonde girl on my right smiled at me.  
"I'm having a party, you wanna come?" Another added

They just spoke and spoke and spoke, and I just sat, until each one of them moved closer  
And closer...  
And closer...  
I could probably make out with at least three of them if I moved a tiny bit but they moved closer, and closer...  
And clo-

"CHASE!" An angry Shelby stormed, "You should be working the grill! It'll go in flames again."  
"Relax," I turned to a brunette girl facing me, "I'm the hottest thing here, and you're doing fine!"  
The girls giggled again, before Shelby desperately pulled me out of the crowd and dragged me towards the kitchen. 

"Stand there, work the grill, if I come back and your not here, I. Will. Grill. You." Shelby spat, and stormed off. 

I looked around the kitchen, there was Tyler, cleaning the dishes and Ivan was serving the food. There was Riley, I'm not really sure what he was doing though, he was staring off into space and tapping a pen on the table.

In fear of Shelby, I stayed in my space, often looking up and winking at passing girls. The odd cute boy would walk by and I'd hide under the stove. I'm trying...not to...like boys... if that makes sense.

And obviously the only logical thing I can think of is to not talk to them, except Tyler and Koda and Ivan and Riley, because their my best friends.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I used to find these boys attractive in high school, but I had a girlfriend, so I did some research and apparently I was 'bisexual'. And I needed to change that. I flirted with every single female that breathed near me, to distract myself from... the boys. I was doing so well, I hadn't thought about being with a guy romantically for years and then suddenly, I just notice how pretty they are, when they laugh, when their try to act all tough, when they smile. Oh, lord.

"You alright there, Riles?" I asked, scaring Riley a bit. His face was oddly pale, but he smiled.  
I like the way he smiles. The way his lips lift upward. The way his one dimple crinkles. The way his teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow his smile gives. His smile is actually a ray of sunshine, he could practically light up a dark room alone. 

"I'm good, you, however, need to work the grill," He turned back around, and carried on staring at the floor.

And so I just nodded and turned back. There's something bothering him, but WHAT it is was beyond my knowledge.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO MONTHS LATER:

"...I helped them. I'm just as bad as those monsters, and I still can't sleep today," Shelby spilled.

We were all shocked at first, nobody expected it. But she gathered us all here and told us about what had happened. And we listened. And then there was silence.

I, for one, admired her bravery, to tell us all, I was sure I wouldn't EVER be able to do anything like that. I just kept my secret, to never be told, even though it was slowly eating away inside of me. I needed to tell SOMEONE, but who? And when? I wasn't ready, but I was uncertain of whether I would ever be. 

Tyler coughed, "Thank you, Shelby,"  
We all watched, as he walked up to her and gently slipped his hand into hers.  
"I know it's hard to tell your secrets to others, sometimes you want to keep them to yourself forever, so thank you, for trusting us. The past is the past, you didn't know they were evil, and now, you're here, with us."

He looked up at us, we all nodded in agreement.

"Fair lady, tis great courage to share such secrets," Ivan congratulated her.  
"We family. Good to share with family," Koda beamed.  
"I think that was an amazingly brave thing to do," I smiled.

Riley was the only one that hadn't commented yet. He stood at watched the rest of us. It's strange, I never realised anything specific about Riley a couple months ago, but now I've memorised every single piece of detail. I'm not sure why, I'm just fascinated by how he is as a person, so different. The way he tries so hard whilst training, and how hard he thinks when he tried solving a problem is kind of cute.

"Guys, we're a team," A soft voice came from behind us, Riley carried on, " No more secrets?"

Shelby was overly grateful, she smiled, "No more secrets,"  
Tyler joined in too, "No more secrets,"  
Koda nodded, "No more secrets,"  
Ivan turned to them, "No more secrets,"

They all turned to me, as I nervously swallowed and then looked at them.

"No more secrets."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE MONTH LATER:

Riley Griffin.  
Riley Griffin.  
Riley Griffin.  
Riley Griffin.  
Riley Griffin.  
I couldn't get a break. I don't even know what's happening anymore. All I know is that I live and breath Riley. Every time he looks at me I have to turn away, because it's a fact I was probably staring. I'm always staring. When he talks, the hairs on my arm stick up, I don't even listen to the words he's saying, I just enjoy the fact he's talking.  
He's even put me off my game a bit, I haven't properly flirted with a girl in a while, not like I used to. I've tried being as slick as I normally am with him, but I just end up in a fit of awkwardness. I've even tried training with him, but after a while I couldn't even actually exercise, I just watched Riley, over and over. He worked so hard, all the time, it was so interesting.

I haven't told anyone I'm bi yet, but I'm planning on telling Koda, to test out the words, see if they make sense, even if he doesn't understand. He's the easiest to tell, and I don't expect a reaction of any kind.

"Koda, are you here?" I yelled into the cave,  
"Chase?" Koda walked out and greeted me with a crushing hug,

"Calm down, mate, I saw you a couple of hours ago,"

Koda invited me into his cave, it was so dark and rock solid, i found it hard to believe that he SLEPT here.

"What you need?"  
"I need to tell you something?"  
"Secret?" He immediately beamed at the word, I nodded.  
"Yes, secret, but don't tell"  
"I promise not tell!"  
"Right well, I am bi,"  
"By? Bi what? What bye?"  
"Oh, I...like boys and girls,"  
"So I! I like you and Kendall and Tyler and little brother Tago and-"  
"Not 'like', not friends. I mean, love,"  
"You love girl and boy?"  
"Yep,"  
He was quiet for a bit,

"Wait, I confused, why you not like?"

I sighed, I'm not sure whether it was out of relief or stress.  
"Don't worry, mate, it's fine," I smiled, 

I stood up to leave, "I'll see you in a bit, alright," I placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Ok, see you," He smiled, and I left.

As I exited, I bumped into someone standing at the cave entrance.

"Oh, hey...Kendall."  
"Ms Morgan.."  
"Right, Ms Morgan."  
"I heard what you said in there,"

A gush of blood rushed to my face. She heard.

"Relax, relax," She soothed, "I won't tell, it's fine,"  
"Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you,"  
"But! You're going to have to tell them, Chase. They'll accept you, I guarantee. Look, the closer you are the closer your energems are, and them knowing that would really make you closer. Go on, they've been your best friends for so long, it's too late for them to be angry at you just because you like girls and boys," 

I nodded, "I'll...try,"

I guess I'll just tell them now, to get it over with, and besides, this is the only time where Riley isn't with them. They were sitting around a table on the other side of the base.

"Hey...guys!"  
"Oh, hi, Chase, come and sit down, we were thinking about a cake, made completely out of sweetcorn, wouldn't that be cool?" Tyler excitedly explained.  
"Uh...yeah, but, I...need to tell you something."

Ivan, Shelby and Tyler looked at me. 

"I...I'm...I like...I want...I am into...I-" I stuttered, not even looking them in the face.  
"You'll what, Sir Chase?" Ivan asked  
"I would like...I do like...I-"  
"Spit it out!" Tyler laughed softly.  
"Come on, Chase, you can tell us," Shelby assured.

"I'M. FUCKING. BI."  
"Bi? What is this 'bi' you speak of?" Ivan asked.  
"I like girls and boys, it's no big deal, right? Right?"  
But they didn't answer, Ivan had a bit of a red face and Tyler and Shelby just looked at each other.  
"Right?" I repeated.

"It's Riley, isn't it?" Shelby finally looked at me and smirked.  
"What do you mean 'it's Riley', I've been bi since I was fourteen!"  
"Yeah, but you like Riley, don't you?"

Ivan and Tyler waited in anticipation for my answer.

"I...well...it's...ugh," I sighed, "For god's sake, YES. Yes I do. I really like him, he's so hard working and strong and smart and fearless and powering and different. I'm so confused I don't know what to do, I really like him but, I can't, he's a boy and oh gosh, I've gone insane, this is such a petty problem, I'm sorry you had to hear that," 

I grabbed my skateboard and ran out, flustered and slightly scared, I'm not sure what of.  
I walked moderately fast after I was out of their sight.  
Screw this, screw being bi, screw Riley,  
I wish I could screw Riley, anyway.  
Gosh, Chase, please, shut up.

"Wait!" Shelby yelled from behind me until she ran so far she was by my feet, panting.  
"Hey, Shelby," I turned around to carry on walking.

"Chase, please," Shelby, "You have to tell Riley,"  
"Why on EARTH would I do that?"  
"Because! Trust me,"  
"Do you want me to die?"  
"Chase Randall, I guarantee you that if you tell him you won't regret it,"  
"And what would YOU know?"  
"Chase, look at me,"

I turned around, huffing as I did.  
"You'll never know unless you ask," Shelby said,

"Shelby, thanks for accepting me and everything, but I'd rather let Sledge take over the world than come out to Riley,"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO WEEKS LATER:

"Chase!"

Oh good grief, he's coming, run, run, run. So I grabbed my skateboard (as per usual) and dashed for the door. But Riley was behind me, I could hear him, calling my name.  
If you keep skating, eventually, he'll go away, that works a lot, doesn't it?, I thought as I carried on riding out of the museum.

"Chase, slow down," I could hear him faintly pant as he carried on running. So I carried on skating, until a hand grabbed my shoulder and flipped me around.

"You caught up," I turned to Riley, before putting my headphones of and turning back, "All that training sure has it's benefits," 

I carried on skating, but was continuously caught up with by Riley.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked him. Pausing, and I could already feel my cheeks burning.  
God, Chase, be casual, act casual you can do this.

"Oh, I don't know, Shelby told me to come get you,"  
"Why? Do I need to go and get something or...?"  
"I'm not even sure,"  
It was so awkward in the air, I could practically smell it. 

"Well then...we best get to Shelby..." I stated.

I tried to skateboard slightly faster than him so I would eventually overtake him but his average walking pace is really high, so his casual walking is frightfully hard to skate past. It was a couple minutes of awkwardly overtaking each other.

We finally reached the base where Shelby stood, waiting for us to come in.

"Oh, good, you're here, so, I need to do my shift, you guys can stay here,"  
"But why did y-"  
"Right. Here. Oh, hey, Chase, weren't you going to tell Riley that thing you told me?"

She edged closer to the door, throwing on her uniform whilst I gave her a dirty glare. She did one of her menacing smiles before turning around.

"Love you both, bye!" She sped up her words and left. Leaving Riley and I standing awkwardly in the centre of the base, alone. Oh, lord this is a nightmare.

Chase, don't look at him, if you make eye contact it'll make the situation five times as awkward, I thought to myself. And so I began adjusting my skateboard, walking in circles and checking Ms Morgan's stuff. 

It was when I was walking out of Koda's cave, which was empty, when Riley (who was also just walking around) accidently bumped into me, or I bumped into him, I don't know. So I had to look at him.

"Hi-Uh-I'll just carry on walking-" I tried smiling.  
"What were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"What?"  
"Oh, Shelby said you told them something and that you were going to tell me, but I wasn't there,"

"Ah, yes, I-uh, I obviously thought 'gosh! Riley's not here, I better tell him as soon as I see him', I thought that, 100%," I wanted to agree but I don't think I sounded that believable.  
"So...what was it?"  
"Uh, well, I...I...like to skateboard, yeah, that was it, you know..." My mind had gone completely blank, his face pulled a slight frown, almost as if he was confused.

"Do you actually think I believe you?"  
"Do you?" I asked, hopefully.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Chase, seriously, what's the actual thing?"  
"I...like...books. It's a very sensitive secret," I lie again.

He actually laughs this time.  
"That's not the truth either."  
"Yes it is."  
"You literally told Tyler you were sure you had forgotten how to read two days ago,"  
"Well...times change,"

Again, he rolled those eyes of him. He sure does have pretty eyes, heavenly infact. Like God sent down an angel with a beautiful gift to humanity and it was Riley's eyes. And Riley in general. Infact, maybe Riley was the ange-

"Can you not just tell me already so we can leave?"  
"Maybe I can't"  
"Gosh, it pains me to say this, but you're being fucking annoying. Just say what you're going to say and we can go, can you understand that? And why are you so quiet all of a sudden? You're acting really weird, I don't know what's going on."

There it was.

You know when something prods you, just a bit, like a piece of paper gently slicing your skin or your toe hitting a piece of furniture? And it's so little, just a tiny little prick, like it couldn't do any harm, miniscule. But then that little prod hurts more than anything else you've ever felt. Like there's a knife physically sawing through your finger, or a hammer repetitively smashing your toe. It's not meant to feel like that, but it does.

That's basically how it felt when he said that.

Go on Chase, tell him, he already doesn't like you, just spit it out and we can leave and die peacefully, I thought.

"I-uh...I've never heard you swear before," My face is burning up.  
"I don't do it often,"  
"Oh," I could hardly speak.

It was quiet for a bit, but we carried on standing facing each other. I wanted to move but I couldn't, I was stuck facing him. I wasn't looking at him, just turning from left to right in failed attempts to cool down my heated cheeks.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, my mouth opened.  
What am I doing?, I thought, but then I began to speak.

"I'm bi,"

I turned my head to face him, he had a slightly questioning look.

"What?"  
"I said I'm bi,"  
"Bisexual?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh,"

There was that silence again, filling the air, until he finally spoke.

"Is...is that it?"  
"You're not shocked?"  
"I'm shocked, but, it's fine, I accept you. You're just the Chase I knew before, just...into boys partially."

Should I tell him now? Get it over and done with? I can leave and then I never have to see the light of day again.

"Uh...djw, I wasak kjsak fejlwz," Absolute gibberish flew out of my mouth as I tried talking to Riley, slightly scared for me.

"Are you alright there?"  
"Yeah, I..."  
"You..."

But I didn't say anything after that, I just took a single step further away from him.

"For god's sake, Chase, be normal for literally a minute, please,"  
"I am being normal!"  
"You're being weird!"  
"What if this is my normal?"  
"I'm pretty sure you speak english normally,"  
"I'M SPEAKING ENGLISH,"  
"THEN SPIT OUT WHAT YOU WANTED TO SAY!"

Our voices became more and more violent with every sentence.

"I like you,"

When he realised what I said, his face moved from angry to confused.

"Pardon?"  
"I like you. Like, like-like you,"  
"Wh-"  
"And yeah, I sound fucking weird and not normal as you say but I really like you, it's weird, I've tried not to, trust me, many times. But every time I see you doing something you love I'm like 'woah. He's an actual person'. And it's still hard to process, that you're real, because to me, every single thing about you, ever single detail, sounds so unrealistic, a heroic movie character or something. But you're real, and I'm so fascinated by that, everything you do, everwhere you go, it's just suddenly so interesting. And I don't know why, and I'm sorry. I'll try to stay away as much as possible so it won't interfere with anything, I can stop seeing you completely if you want or..." I sighed out.

His face was emotionless, he just looked at me, it felt like his pretty eyes were burning their perfection into my soul.

"Like I said, I'm so sorry, I apolog-" I began speaking, but I was cut off as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in for a kiss.

And it was all I ever wanted, bi the way.


End file.
